In the operation of computing software, computing hardware, or other complex systems, incidents or problems impacting a desired outcome can arise. An enterprise operating such a system might have a problem management system in place to assist in identifying and resolving the incidents or problems. An incident may be defined as an occurrence that has a negative impact on a desired outcome. A problem may be defined as an underlying cause of one or more incidents. Several commercially available products, such as HP OpenView Service Desk, are available to automate and standardize the problem management process.